Dorland's medical reference works
Dorland's is the brand name of a family of medical reference works (including dictionaries, spellers word books, and spell-check software) in various media (including printed books, CD-ROMs, and online content). The flagship products are Dorland's Illustrated Medical Dictionary (currently in its 31st edition) and Dorland's Pocket Medical Dictionary (currently in its 27th edition). The principal dictionary was first published in 1890 as the American Illustrated Medical Dictionary, including 770 pages. The pocket edition, called the American Pocket Medical Dictionary, was first published in 1898, consisting of just over 500 pages. With the death of the editor William Alexander Newman Dorland, AM, MD in 1956, the dictionaries were retitled to incorporate his name, which was how they had generally come to be known. The illustrated dictionary has grown to 2208 pages for the 31st edition. List of products in the Dorland's family (past and present) English-language originals published by Saunders * American Illustrated Medical Dictionary (until 1956) * American Pocket Medical Dictionary (until 1956) * Dorland's Illustrated Medical Dictionary (currently in its 31st edition) * Dorland's Illustrated Medical Dictionary on CD-ROM * Dorland's Illustrated Medical Dictionary online * Dorland's Pocket Medical Dictionary (currently in its 27th edition) * Dorland's Pocket Medical Dictionary on CD-ROM * Dorland's Electronic Medical Speller CD-ROM (various release versions) * Dorland's Alternative Medicine Word Book for Medical Transcriptionists (2003) (ISBN 0721695221) * Dorland's Dentistry Word Book for Medical Transcriptionists (2003) (ISBN 0721693938) * Dorland's Pediatrics Word Book for Medical Transcriptionists (2003) (ISBN 0721695248) * Dorland's Psychiatry Word Book for Medical Transcriptionists (2003) (ISBN 072169523X) * Dorland's Dermatology Word Book for Medical Transcriptionists (2002) (ISBN 0721695264) * Dorland's Laboratory/Pathology Word Book for Medical Transcriptionists (2002) (ISBN 0721695256) * Dorland's Medical Equipment Word Book for Medical Transcriptionists (2002) (ISBN 0721695213) * Dorland's Gastroenterology Word Book for Medical Transcriptionists (2001) (ISBN 072169389X) * Dorland's Immun. & Endocrinology Word Book for Medical Transcriptionists (2001) (ISBN 072169392X) * Dorland's OB/GYN Word Book for Medical Transcriptionists (2001) (ISBN 0721693911) * Dorland's Orthopedic Word Book for Medical Transcriptionists (2001) (ISBN 0721693903) * Dorland's Plastic Surgery Word Book for Medical Transcriptionists (2001) (ISBN 0721693954) * Dorland's Cardiology Word Book for Medical Transcriptionists (2000) (ISBN 072169151X) * Dorland's Neurology Word Book for Medical Transcriptionists (2000) (ISBN 0721690785) * Dorland's Radiology/Oncology Word Book for Medical Transcriptionists (2000) (ISBN 0721691501) * Dorland's Dentistry Speller (1994) * Dorland's Medical Speller (1992) * Dorland's Cardiology Speller (1992) * Dorland's Medical Abbreviations (1992) Translated co-editions published by partners In addition to the Saunders titles in English, there have also been numerous translated co-editions around the world. Listed below are the latest translated co-editions of the flagship product Dorland's Illustrated Medical Dictionary, together with the languages for the translations and the names of the publishers: * Chinese (28th Edition)—Xi'an World Publishing Corp., Xi'an, China * Indonesian (26th Edition)—E.G.C. Medical Publishers, Jakarta, Indonesia * Italian (28th Edition)—Edizioni Scientifiche Internazionali (ESI), Milan, Italy * Japanese (28th Edition)—Hirokawa Publishing Company, Tokyo, Japan * Portuguese (28th Edition)—Editiora Manole Ltda., São Paulo, Brazil * Spanish (30th Edition)—Elsevier España, S.A., Madrid, Spain Publisher Dorland's was published for over a century by the W.B. Saunders Company, which was an independent medical publisher during most of that time. In the 1980s and 1990s, W.B. Saunders was acquired first by CBS and then by Harcourt. Today the company has been absorbed into Elsevier, where the name Saunders (without the W.B. ) is used as an imprint name. Contexo Media's Dorland Healthcare Information, publisher of Dorland's Medical Directory, appears to be unrelated to Elsevier, Saunders, and the Dorland's family of medical reference works. See also * Medical dictionary External links *Dorland's (official website) *[http://www.us.elsevierhealth.com/product.jsp?isbn=9781416023647 Elsevier page for Dorland's Illustrated Medical Dictionary, 31st Edition] *Online version provided by Merck Source List of major online medical dictionaries * Dorland's * Stedman's * Webster's * Cancerweb Category:Medical dictionaries Category:Medical manuals Category:Publications established in 1890 ja:ドーランド医学辞典